


we don't know how to talk (but damn we know how to fuck)

by fredesrojo



Series: group therapy [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Oral Sex, Quynh has an Andy Fixation and that's that, author will eventually be up to date on comics canon, literally almost no plot whatsoever, references sex toys, this be p0rn folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredesrojo/pseuds/fredesrojo
Summary: Quynh's adventures in discovering all the 21st century has to offer in terms of sex.Andy's quite happily along for the ride.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: group therapy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	1. that's what makes us good in bed

**Author's Note:**

> So normally I'd say Andy 100% has Top Energy, but that 0.2 second interaction we got with Quynh at the end of the movie immediately set in my mind that like, the only person Andy bottoms for is Quynh. 
> 
> This is loosely connected in-universe with won't you exorcise my mind? so I'm going to also be throwing that into a collection with this. 
> 
> Also Quynh is pretty much going to exclusively call Andy Andromache in her head because changing what you call someone after thousands of years of thinking them one particular way is a hard habit to break. That being said, I'm sure I'll slip up occasionally.

Five hundred and some odd years do nothing to diminish the taste of Andromache's skin beneath her own, the muffled whines and soft gasps traced out under her lips. The trimmed hair over her cunt is new but no less wonderful for its changes. Quynh cards her fingers through it briefly, dips lower to graze over her clit, delighting in the full-body shudder.

"You are different, down here. Shaved?"

Andromache pants through more exploration -- at first tentative, then decidedly less so as Quynh's patience for _slow_ evaporates -- the long line of her abdomen tensing as she peers up at Quynh through the scattered fall of her hair. "It's a little -- _oh please_ \-- ngh, easier to…" She trails off, one arm rising to clench in her own hair, jaw going slack in enjoyment. "Nnn, easier to manage. Fuck, Quynh -- _please_."

Quynh hums, crooks two fingers just-so, registers the renewed full-body shudder, and lowers her mouth to the rise of Andromache's hipbone. She sets her teeth against it, applies pressure until a garbled whine strangles in her throat. "Different, perhaps. But I like it." She nips her way down to the inside of a straining thigh, sets teeth and suction to the corded line of muscle there.

Andromache _writhes_ , another whine punching through the air between them. "Gods, I-- _more_ , harder, _please."_

"You still like this," She says, pleased to have something she remembers be the same. 

"Always." Her hips roll, stutter, roll again in time with the thrust of Quynh's fingers. "Only -- _ah!_ Only with you, though."

"Mmm." Quynh hums, nips and licks the line of her thigh over until she's facing the warm wet of Andromache's cunt, looks up to meet glazed blue eyes, stormy like the sea. "And this?" Slowly, her tongue makes contact -- circling, teasing, then direct pressure and the suction of her lips.

Andromache shouts, back bowed off the bed in a perfect arch. Quynh gets an arm across her hips, pushes down until she settles back to the bed, fingers and tongue riding out the pulse and flow of her orgasm. She grins.

Her lover pants hoarsely, one hand still tangled uselessly in her own hair while the other flops to the side. "Love it. Love _you_."

"Until the end, my love." Quynh presses smiling lips back to the wet of her cunt, withdraws two fingers and pushes back with three. Andromache moans, hips hesitating then settling into the new rhythm she sets.

"Gonna...mm, gonna pass out."

"That is fine." Quynh barely looks up, her smile shining dangerous in the dark. "I will simply continue, then."

Pinned now by the weight of Quynh's body pressing hers to the bed, Andromache settles into the lazy roll of Quynh's fingers, the infrequent flashes of her tongue and lips. "No...Don't want -- you're... _fuck_." Her arm flops over, grasping for her shoulder. "Get up here. Wanna taste."

Quynh's dark eyes light up in open delight. She slows the motion of her fingers long enough to re-arrange, swinging her body up and around to straddle Andromache's head. She shivers with delight at the panting breath already washing over her inner thighs. "Smart. Forgot about this one."

Andromache chuckles, a pleased sound that reverberates against her hip. "There's new stuff, too." She finally regains enough motor control in her hands to properly grasp Quynh by the hips, settles in with hot lips and tongue to truly open her up. "But I remember we always did well enough with this."

Quynh crumples forward with a startled cry, forehead thudding into the rise of her hipbone before she eventually remembers herself and starts moving her fingers again, thrusting and hooking and pulling. "Missed this. New things later."

Andromache hums against her, draws a laughing shriek from Quynh with a flash of teeth. She groans through the predictable retaliation, hips thrusting against the renewed press of three-then-four fingers, Quynh's own teeth nipping at her clit. They goad each other through three successive orgasms like that, flashes of teeth and suction and the warm stretch of Andromache's cunt around Quynh's fingers. 

Sated, at least for now, Quynh withdraws her hand, presses a sloppy kiss to her knee as she flops haphazardly over, her own knee barely missing the bridge of Andy's's nose in its dismount. Sprawled on her back, she turns enough to meet her gaze over the panting plain of her torso, upside down. Fingers still damp with come loosely tangle with her own, squeeze in comfort and connection and _love_. Andromache grins. 

"Still got it, huh?"

Quynh snorts, slaps at her hip lazily. "Was there ever doubt?"

The blue eyes fixed on hers grow somber, serious. "I never truly stopped looking, you know."

It's taken time, and a good deal of talking from Nile and Booker and the therapist she still meets twice a week, but Quynh _does_ finally understand that Andromache had never truly given up on finding her. She may have briefly fallen into fits of despair and guilt and no small amount of self-loathing, but she still spent time searching. Endless research, logs, ship manifests, ocean current maps, and the flashes of memory she had left of those months in captivity, searching endlessly for a small tomb in an ocean full of sand.

She sighs, shifting to turn right-side up and curl against her lover's side. "I know. And I would have done the same, if it were you."

Andromache smiles, softening the lines of her face into contentment. She curls an arm around Quynh, loosely tangling their legs together. "Until the end."

"Until the end."


	2. the things you could do to me with a single touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild strap appears! It's super effective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted so badly to work a Pony metaphor in here and I sort of did, but not to my full satisfaction.
> 
> Here, have Andy and Quynh strapping it up. As a treat.

The 21st century has many, many good things to appreciate. Perhaps most amazing of these things are the many and myriad devices humans have developed to fuck each other with. Quynh marvels at the sheer ingenuity of the human mind as she watches Andy's rhythmic rise and fall on the dildo strapped to her hips, mesmerized.

"You were right, new things are nice."

Andy slows her thrusting, settling in for a more steady grind against the slick silicone inside of her, laughs a bit breathlessly. "Mmm, I do know what I'm talking about, occasionally." She palms across Quynh's ribcage and then chest, settles with thumb and forefinger tweaking at her nipple. Eventually this pace seems not enough to satisfy her, breath hitching in time with the faster thrust of her hips. "Fuck, this was a good idea."

Quynh loses her patience, surges forward to yank her in for a kiss. "This is…I like having my hands on you. I like --  _ oh, there _ \-- I like watching you ride."

Andromache has always been the most beautiful astride any mount. The smallest part of her still mourns that the world has grown so far from the days of horseback being the most reliable form of travel. Not to say that she isn't beautiful in other aspects. But Quynh has  _ always _ loved watching the strength and control her Andromache exhibits on a ride.

Andromache sinks into the kiss, knees and thighs flexing against the outside of Quynh's legs as she continues riding the slick silicone between them. "Al--always happy to --  _ oh fuck _ ."

Quynh kisses her through it, worms a hand between their bodies to press firmly against the side of her clit, her own hips working furiously against the base of the dildo. Andromache stills, moans high in her throat, and slows to just the occasional grind of her hips, muscles twitching through the aftershocks. Slowly, her eyes blink back open, fixing on Quynh's reverent face with a lazy grin. 

"You want a go?" 

Andromache has her own dildo, one that she calls  _ strapless _ and wears without the harness they acquired for Quynh's. She kneels up on the bed, skin still flush with sweat and slick, presses the curved silicone and the bottle of lubricant into her hands. "You want to?"

Quynh kisses her in answer, figuring out the right end, coating it with probably too much lube, and teasing it along her clit until she bites her lip, laughing. She stills, bears down as Quynh sets the bulb to her entrance, staring down at her with hooded eyes as it finally settles against warm skin.

Quynh blinks.  _ "Fuck." _

Andromache grins. "Shall we?"

Quynh practically drags her down, legs wrapping around her waist, hips already hitching in a slow grind against skin and silicone. Andromache chuckles, gives in to the grind but only for a moment before she draws back, ducking under Quynh's grasping hands to sprawl between her bent knees. "This first, I think." 

Quynh yelps as her lover bends to put her mouth against her cunt, heels thumping uselessly against her back as lips and tongue drive her mad with pleasure. "Oh fuck, Andromache  _ please _ …"

Andromache opens her up with lube and one-two-three fingers, tongue on her clit, and _pulling_ _curling suction_ until the world beyond her eyes washes out white. When Quynh is able to raise her head, Andromache's chin rests against the jut of her hipbone, gaze smug. "Get up here," she demands, grasping uselessly for the curve of her shoulder. 

With a sinuous flex of muscle Andromache crawls forward, settling back in the cradle of her hips with a press of cool silicone and warm skin. She watches with wide eyes as Andromache slicks her hand and then the cock with lube, breath hitching as her hand jacks up and down the silicone a few times. Quynh hooks her heels against the back of Andromache's legs, accepts the kiss with a breathless moan as she lines up and pushes in. 

(She can really see the draw of these  _ toys _ , as Nile had explained them. Having Andromache over-under-around her as they fuck... it's truly an exquisite feeling. And being able to put her hands freely on Andromache as they fuck, it is true paradise. The twenty-first century really does know what they're doing.)

Andromache fucks like she fights, strong and sharp and utterly able to ruin one with the intensity of her gaze not to mention the power in her hands, and Quynh revels in the power rippling under her own hands, between her thighs. Breathless, she manages to get a hand twisted in the shorter curl of Andromache's hair, using it to yank her down into more kissing. "You weren't --  _ fuck _ \-- you weren't kidding about this."

Andromache slows to a deep grind, barely withdrawing from the clutch of her cunt, using the press of their bodies to apply pressure against Quynh's clit. She moans, nails raking down her back as the hand in her hair tightens to a fist again. Andromache stills entirely, free hand fumbling for something on the side table. Quynh groans, tries jogging her hips against the length buried in her, whines louder when it seems Andromache isn't inclined to continue moving.

"Why did you stop, don't stop, keep  _ going _ …"

"Just need --  _ ah _ \-- here," Andromache mutters, retrieves some odd device, clicks, and Quynh whines through the deep vibration, renewed thrusting. The remote falls to the bed by her hip, quickly lost to the tumbled sheets. 

Quynh realizes that the vibration affects them  _ both _ when Andromache loses her rhythm a bit, stuttered flashes of arousal flickering across her features. She grits her teeth, resumes thrusting with more vigor than before, sweat collecting at her hairline. 

Andromache moves to grasp her leg, realizes her hand is still tacky with lube, wipes it on the sheet and then hooks a hand behind one of Quynh's knees and pushes up and back, opens up a new angle that leaves Quynh moaning high and loud. 

"Yes, there --  _ please! _ " She should feel pinned, trapped, but instead just feels pleasure and Andromache, gaze fixed on her face as they move. Andromache keeps her leg pressed up against her chest, knee hooked in the crook of her elbow, while her other hand fumbles in the sheets by her hip, and suddenly the vibration is  _ more. _

Quynh shouts, back arching high. Andromache fucks her through it and immediately to another peak, hips thrusting and then jerking into her own orgasm, collapsing forward against Quynh with a growling moan and the briefest flash of teeth at her collarbone.

Now that they aren't moving the vibration quickly edges into uncomfortable given their mutual sensitivity, and Andromache slaps at the sheets until she finds the remote, cycling it quickly down and then off. She murmurs a low apology and Quynh whimpers as she pulls out, almost immediately flopping to the side on her back. The dildo still stands at a frankly ridiculous angle, solid black and shining with lube and their combined fluids, and her chest heaves for breath like they've just run for hours. Which, Quynh muses absently, they have if the amount of physical exertion is taken into account.

Andromache sits back up on her knees, whines through what is clearly residual sensitivity as she reaches down and extracts the other end of her strapless dildo from herself, and then immediately flops forward into Quynh's side with a dramatic moan. "Fuck, I'm out of shape."

"I enjoyed it," Quynh says, brow furrowing. "Was it not--?"

"I  _ enjoyed _ myself multiple times," Andromache says with a fond little smirk, then re-settles their positioning more comfortably, curled around each other like bookends. The dildo and it's accompanying remote go thudding to the floor somewhere off the bed, and she reaches up to smooth some of the wilder strands of hair from Quynh's face. "Its been a while since I've been in a state where I'm comfortable being this vulnerable," she offers finally, and then softens the slight melancholy with a wicked grin. "That, and I'm a bit out of practice."

"We could always practice more," Quynh offers coyly, although she knows Andromache senses the tease in her words, yelps with laughter as her love rolls into her body, ending pinned gently under the cage of Andromache's arms.

"Maybe I'll hold you to that later," She says, leaning in for a tender kiss, and then dotting kisses down her cheek to her jaw, then to her neck, then to where their necklace rests against her breast, presses a final kiss to the skin-warm metal there before settling in with her head tucked against Quynh's chest. "For now, sleep."

Quynh welcomes the warm press of her love's body against her own, uses her free leg to successfully capture the pile of blankets kicked to the bottom of the bed in their earlier exertions, draws it up and over to cover them both in warmth, and she dozes off to the gentle exhale of Andromache's breaths against her skin.


End file.
